A Special Visitor in 2049
by G0dslayer
Summary: K gets a visit from JC Denton / M for shocking content and language.


AUGUST 14TH, 2049

It had been one month since K got shot by Luv. The memory of Deckard saving KD6-3.7 from that snowy rooftop was seared into his head. This memory had to be real, not implanted. It was very real and haunted him every day. Deckard picked up the bleeding K from outside the memory workshop and placed him into the spinner, injuring his old man back in the process. K was bleeding, but it was nothing some bandages and a good bit of rubbing alcohol couldn't fix. He still had to abandon the Wallace corporation and get away. Now here K was, sitting in his new apartment and watching Simpsons reruns on Fox. In between the run time was the ever present commercials. Pretty typical. Coke ads, insurance, VersaLife products, Cyberpunk-Walmart sales, the new Joi selections. God, K missed Joi. Luv not only tried (and failed) to kill him, but she did kill his beautiful E-girl. The sweet, sweet intercourse with the fusion of Mariette the prostitute and Joi really fucked with K's head. He now felt more of a need for not only Joi, but for SEX. K might be an artificial man, but his manliness sure has sentience. Something needed to be done.

K snagged his dope ass Cyberpunk coat (complete with magnetic clasps) and left for the crowded streets of New York. Hustling down the stairs, K made his way for the thick door that gated the frigid outdoors. Getting anywhere near a Wallace corporation storefront was essentially suicide, but he was desperate. K navigated to the nearest Wallace retailer. One block down and there it was, an enormous hologram of a Joi model marking a small shop. K sputtered as cold snow hit his pursed lips of apathy, but he still marched onward.

The shop's bell rang alongside the entrance of everybody's favorite terminally depressed Nexus-9. The shopkeep was a slim Chinese woman of around 42 years. K approached her slowly and initiated conversation. "Hey, I'd like to buy your newest Joi model and an Emanator please."

"Okay, do you have an account with the Wallace corporation? What is your name?" the shopkeep muttered in broken English. As she spoke, the woman furiously typed at her tiny ass chink keyboard.

" Uhhhh, my name is Joe. Joe Ford. I had a Joi unit up until about a month ago. I'm a Nexus-9 here at the Wallace corporation."

"Okay white. What is your model number then? I can't help you without model number. :("

K scratched his face in discomfort. "KD6-3.7, but I don't know why you need it."

More typing from the shopkeep. "HMM I see you have Wallace corporation infractions? They say you are wanted man! Fifteen charges!"

"You know about those parking tickets," he replied sheepishly with a short laugh.

Her face visibly scrunched and contorted. "I tell you what, because you look like actor in that old car movie I give you a pass! You in lots of luck! Your Joi model saved herself on a SanDisk flash drive we found in an apartment in L.A. and she also uploaded herself to Google Drive!"

K nodded with a soft smile as the shopkeep pulled an Emanator from a drawer and plugged it into a device connected to her computer. Fifteen seconds later, the Emanator was disconnected from the device and was ready for sale. The woman entered more characters into her computer and flipped a monitor to face K.

"Your E-girl cost $15,000. This okay?" she said pointing at the total on screen.

"Okay," K said as he handed her fifteen thousand dollars.

She handed him the Emanator, and K was on his merry way back home.

Back at home, K plugged the Emanator into the wall, allowing E-girl to transition into House waifu (shut the fuck up autocorrect waifu is a word you damn mongoloid). Joi projected herself in front of K and did that gay shit where she spins around because "woah dude i'm able to walk" like in the movie. K's eyes lit up as he sprung forward, attempting to hug the holographic XX chromosome being. She's not real, so the machine man dived directly into the floor with a large thud and leaving a hole in the ground into the apartment underneath due to his enhanced strength. "Sorry," K whispered to the angry Italian man residing there. Pulling his head out of the floor, K couldn't wait to talk to Joi.

"I'm happy when we're together," he mumbled.

"I am too," she responded.

Before they could say any more, a volley of bangs slammed against the door. Cautiously, K removed his pistol from his fucking sick jacket. "Who are you and why are you at my apartment?" he questioned while positioning the gun toward the door. Silence. After five seconds was a reply.

"I'm from UNATCO. I am here to help you." the disembodied voice firmly stated.

 _UNATCO? Why would UNATCO want anything to do with me? Maybe he wasn't real. He could be a Wallace plant sent to kill me. I can't afford to lose Joi again,_ pondered K. The synthetic man moved closer to the door and opened the slit into the hallway. Before him was a fairly beefy man with black hair and dark sunglasses. More concerning was a series of blue lines embedded into the left side of his skull. He looked to be the real deal. K hesitantly turned the knob, allowing the strange man inside his abode.

The agent instantly recited a speech as if it was rehearsed. "My name is JC Denton. I was instructed by my superiors to watch over you tonight and monitor suspicious activity. We're watching for somebody who crossed Wallace and I need to make sure you aren't him. Keep calm and be passive until tomorrow morning and I'm gone."

K simply nodded yes. They were onto him. K placed his pistol back into his super stylish leather jacket and turned to face Joi. He loved her and hated to see house waifu go through all of this for him.

"It's okay Joe. Agent Denton can stay for the night. We'll make it work." Joi happily cut in. K attempted to forget that she ever called him Joe. It reminded him that Joi wasn't as unique as he thought. Maybe his life was as artificial as his memories. The thought that he wasn't special and neither was his love for a machine he was designed to love terrified him. It scarred him even more than the thought of being found out by the Wallace corporation.

"Make yourself at home Mr. Denton. We only have one bed, but I'm sure we can figure something out." Joi politely said as she patted the single stool in the apartment. The apartment itself is fairly lacking in furniture. Consisting of three rooms, the abode was adorned with only the bare minimum. The entrance room/living room is composed of a stool, a small table, a television, and a kitchenette. The other rooms are not lavish either. Cleaning and relieving oneself occurs in the restroom which minimalistically has a toilet, sink, and shower. The final room is a tiny bedroom with a single small bed and a closet. Joe kinda awkwardly stood there as this mystery man took HIS seat in HIS house, but he had to be on good behavior.

The rest of the night continued fairly normally. Joe at his holographic food and made small talk with Joi, but he couldn't really express himself to her due to Denton's presence. K finally decided to talk to JC Denton.

"What do your parents do?" Joe quietly inquired.

"My parents are dead KD6-3.7," Denton quickly retorted.

A long pause settled over the room uneasily. K had to react before this got worse. "I'm sorry. Why do you wear your sunglasses indoors?"

"My vision is augmented. I have biotic implants. Enhanced speed and lung capacity. That sort of thing. Nearly every part of my body is augmented in some way. What's your deal KD6-3.7? Why do I have to watch you so closely?"

JC had an hard boiled, intimidating presence to K. "I'm a Nexus-9 replicant. Basically a perfect person in every single way. Super strength, inhuman endurance, overall pretty capable."

"Interesting."

Another few hours passed as the two traded questions with one another. House waifu very suddenly interrupted. "Joe, I want you inside me again. It's been so long. I thought I would never get to see you again. The entire time you were gone I was trapped in the void of digital storage. It's like constant torture. Every second drags on where unbearable pain riddles my digital body. I know that this strange man is here to check on you, but I need you. I thought you were dead and I finally got to see you. You can't do this to me Joe."

Joe was visibly taken aback by this sudden outburst. Even the stone faced agent Denton appeared stunned. "Sweatheart, listen, I want that too. I want that so bad but we can't. Prostitution isn't legal here under New York city ordinances and Mr. Denton is here."

"I know. I know... But wait! Remember when I merged with that whore! Maybe... Maybe I can do that with him! We only have one bed. Maybe he's into that!"

JC Denton became visibly uncomfortable, shifting his weight in the stool. "Ethically I can't do that and honestly I'm not sure if I'd want to if I could. That appears a bit weird to me."

K began to clearly panic."Joi what the HELL is wrong with you? Let the man be. I don't like men either. This whole idea is just... weird to me Joi."

"Joe! I thought you wanted to do anything for me! Plus, you can just state that the act isn't homosexual and if both of you understand that then it's totally okay. Neither of your fragile senses of masculinity will be ruined and we can finally reunite." Joi clarified.

"Better than sleeping on the floor I guess. I better get paid for this." JC groveled apathetically. Before K could speak up, JC made his way into the bedroom and took off his slightly less cool coat.

Joe gave an exacerbated glance at House waifu who was smiling from digital ear to digital ear. She began walking into the bedroom as well. This was it. I guess it was going to happen now of all times. He really wanted to pound the woman again and pretend that it was Joi, but I guess this was the next best thing. Here we go. K picked his head up, removed his epic fur lined jacket, and walked into the bedroom.

"First thing's first, no homo. I'm a proud straight man and you can't take that away from me. I know I don't have a soul but that does not mean I have no dignity." Joe lead while removing his belt hurriedly. "Start syncing. It was weird enough last time. Don't make me regret this."

"Don't worry KD6-3.7, I am pretty good at this probably." JC claimed.

"Yeah okay. I don't care. Let's get to fucking already. Shut up and just let Joi talk."

Joi began layering herself over the black haired man. Her form did not exactly correspond with JC's proportions, so she horrifically stretched her size to more closely resemble his own. Joi's face began to flutter over the face of agent Denton until they eventually became one as an amalgamation of two faces. The most distracting element was the layering of Joi's human eyes and Denton's augmented sunglasses. Denton flexed his fingers, which Joi matched perfectly. The final product of the process was a strange being. Large and intimidating, yet feminine and small at the same time. It was a sight to behold and confused K deeply. He would not admit it, but he was already slightly aroused already.

The female aspect of this JC Denton/Joi being smiled at Joe and began to speak. "Let's go Joe. I'm ready."

JoiC Denton began removing his/her clothing in contrasting methods. Whereas Joi slowly faded out her red dress in a movement akin to unzipping it and stepping out of the dress smoothly and seductively, JC aggressively ripped off his shirt and pants, leaving only his underpants underneath. Joi signaled that she was about to remove her underpants, but before she could, JC instead pulled down his boxers to reveal a sizable 8.3 inch rock hard penis that was discolored metallic blue near the tip. Clearly circumcised, but something was wrong. Maybe his phallic member was also augmented? Instead of testicles, JC possessed what appeared to be two plastic spheres with strange labels on them. "Don't worry, I'm not aroused. I can just become erect at will due to my bionic enhancements. It's actually a hyperspecific brain chemical that enables me utter control of that entire region of my body. I CAN cum on demand."

"Please don't," K pleaded.

After a short pause from confusion, Joi continued stripping. Removing her electronic panties, she revealed the freshest Cyberpussy® even offworld. Her bomb, sweet, and meaty clit stood in contrast of the large penis that poked out of its center. This fusion created a horrific form of penis and vagina hybrid the likes of which K had never seen. The way the augmented penis sat over the lips of Joi's clit simultaneously turned Joe off and on. Although Joi's privates were shaved clean, JC's was not. The clipenis wasn't the only strange thing about this new life form. A mixture of Joi's soft breasts and JC's muscular stomach made something of a contrast of hypermasculinity and hyperfeminity. This amorphous being was a being of pure sex. No longer was there Joi and JC Denton. There was only Joiton.

K now began to remove his clothing article by article. First his shirt, then pants, then underpants. Removing his briefs gave way to a fully erect 9.732 inch gigacock soaked in precum. He was synthetic. His arousal was not. It was a very real feeling of desire for the fucking abomination of nature that stood before him. He felt justified that this was not a gay action. Not only did they say no homo, but this figure had tits, ass, and a cunt. Who cares about the dick sticking out? Not him.

Joiton gave Joe a look of lust. Joi looked very pleased and JC looked taken aback at the girth of K's penis. Joe sat down on the bed and folded his hands reservedly. He looked up at Joiton and stared at them with a sense of shame echoing deep into JC's soul and Joi's facial recognition program. Joiton got on their knees and slowly brought their head toward K's throbbing cock. Inserting the phallus into their mouth, they clamped their mouth down and began gently sucking, rocking back and forth with surprising levels of efficiency. All the while Joe softly grunted and attempted to stroke Joi's hair, only to be mildly perturbed when the feeling of hair only ended at the nearly balding man's hairline. Denton's clipenis began to drip white fluid. Could JC really have complete control? K could swear he saw JC wink at him during this process. The Nexus-9 was filled with so much rage by this that he immediately blew his load of hot and sticky cum into Joiton's mouth and throat. Joi never knew it happened, but JC gagged as a great deal of it managed to sneak its way into this digestive tract and acted as a glue of sorts. Denton attempted to spit out the remainder of the semen, but he choked, sending some up his nose and making breathing difficult. As a last ditch effort, Denton activated his stomach pump augmentation. With a mighty heave, Joiton vomited a pale yellow and green chunky fluid all over K's appendage. The stomach bile, cum, and Denton's past food mixed together into a witch's brew of foul smelling substance over the foot of the bed and directly on Joe. Horrified, K projectile vomited the night's meal onto Joiton's hair and back. K wasn't having fun anymore.

The horrific abomination did not react in a way that K expected. Instead of becoming disgusted, the monster stood up with an even more erect cock and an even wetter pussy. K backed away in horror, crawling up to the headboard of the bed. Joiton stood in place at the edge of the bed and Denton's arm reached down to their genitals. With penis in hand, Denton pressed a button located on his right testicle of sorts. "My semen is augmented!" he screamed before launching a highly pressurized stream of cum into Joe's chest. This obviously hurt Joe, sending him sprawling over the bed. Joiton pounced onto the bed like a wild animal, pinning K in the process. " KD6-3.7, I know what you did. Did you really think you could escape UNATCO? What a pitiful life. You work a dead end job as a cop, you boss thinks you're soulless, your girlfriend isn't even real, every woman who actually likes you gets rejected, your fake girlfriend dies, you think you're a natural born child, find out you're not, and then you almost fucking die. Pathetic." Joiton bent down and deeply kissed K. Their tongues tangled. Their genitals collided, creating a mosaic of semen over the bed sheets that were tinted green from vomit. Rubbing on each other, the two pseudohumans felt immense pleasure. Joiton ran their hand down K's Gosling-esque face as they deeply embraced. It felt wrong, but it also felt oh so correct. Joiton kneeled, straddling over K. They moved their right hand upward in a stretch. Moving in to about chest level they paused. Then, at superhuman speeds, Denton rammed his and through K's right side, directly where the bullet wound was. Joe yelped in brief pain as blood splattered across the room from sheer force. On the sheets, the blood, cum, and vomit were beginning to pool. Joi independently screamed. She separated from this being immediately.

Re-positioning, Denton wound up his arm once more. A dying K looked at JC pleadingly, both of their dicks still hard. K began to sob quietly in remembrance of his time on this earth. He got to live as a human. Sure, he might not have been born by a real mother and father, but he lived the human experience. He had memories. Real memories lived by actual people. He found love. He had purpose. He beat death only for a foolish mistake to rob him of his life. "Heh, time to die." K spat out with a wad of blood. With that, Denton ran his arm through his skull as it crushed like a can under a tire. Brain matter scattered over the pillows leading to the nude Joi's sobs to increase.

JC walked directly through Joi and retracted his penis back in. Denton re-applied his clothing and left the bedroom.

"Why? Why did you have to kill him?" Joi asked between sobs.

"Life goes on. I just do what I'm told, just like how I was raised" JC calmly spoke from the living room. Denton pulled out his pistol and walked up to the metal box on the wall. Joi looked at him one last time before he emptied his clip into the circuitry into the wall. Looking over the room, JC nodded and left.

Another job well done.


End file.
